Forum:HBad Ghosting
My fellow users, my friends, and people who I don't know. In the recent days I have come back yes, but I come back not for a RFA yet. That will be scheduled after the new Admin(s) are elected. Currently I am browsing along this Wiki checking out anything I have missed over my time of absence. Lets face it, you all missed me right...since I am so awesome right? Anyways...I just wanted to give the Wiki a status update on myself. Let me just boil it down to something simple: *My RFA date, I hope, will be set on September 3rd, 2008. *I do not consider myself a user here right now as I am trying to figure out what I have missed. *I will not vote in this current election of Admins. *When my RFA comes around here is the basics of what I hope will go down. **There will be a Q&A area where I will answer questions I come up with and what the community comes up with for me to answer. I will answer any questions, as long as they pertain to me as an Admin....again. **I am unsure of how many votes I will need, but I hope for your support. **I will not be campaigning, for I feel that it leads to bad roads. Just look at the election this year for the presidents. *I will explain what has happened during my leave of absence, I promise. In closing thanks to everyone that has helped this Wiki grow. I have noticed though over my time of leave that there is a certain togetherness now among users. When I come back I promise to help preserve that for the future generation of users. My new stance will be: Fairness, Unity, Collectivity, and Fellowship. Basically I am proposing myself as a Conservative Administrator. I am proposing myself to be someone who listens, who response in the appropriate manner, and someone who will try to satisfy everyone to the best of my ability. This will happen so long as there isn't any big huge major changes. I believe in the eventual change, meaning big changes would be a bad thing. I do reference my experience in trying to bring big changes to this Wiki a while ago, it didn't work, so I am now working on eventual changes for all. Now yes this sounds biased, because its written by someone who is talking about himself. Sorry to those of whom feel that I have biased them into liking me again or rather I biased you into continually liking me. Anyways, thanks for your patience, I just ask a few more weeks. Thanks, H*bad (talk) - The Ghost User Well i kind of got what you were saying but the biased stuff went over my head. Anyway, i still like you and as soon as i get my xbox Live up and running again, i'll ba able to join that HF clan. However the RfA for you seems odd to me. Am i right in saying that you're not an admin anymore despite the fact that you founded this site with RR? Also if you are elected to be an admin, will that mean that one of us new admins will be demoted back to a user? If so then i'm not to happy about that. It's likely that i may be a new admin and if i get knocked down again after that campaigning and minor argument with LOMI, then i'm not gonna be a happy buny. However thanks for comming back, and i still like you anyway. Oh and before i go, i need to do the Covenant level of Halo 3 on legendary. Maybe once my Live is kicked in again we could do that? I wouldn't mind some new armour! Cya, Yes you are right to say that I am currently not on the Administration team. I chose for myself to have my status removed after what had happened and was happening in my life at that point. I felt that I needed to fix whats going on with my life in the Real World. Now then, if it comes down to one of the new admins stepping down, I will REFUSE to do a RFA and I will remain as a regular user. And yes I accept that offer of the Covenant level as thats my favorite level. :P Thanks, H*bad (talk) No i should be thanking you! I need to get my Xbox Live sorted out but i'm going to Turkey tomorrow and so it probably won't be up and running for another three weeks. So yes, thanks, Good to hear from you again, sorry i couldn't get to play with you on Live. Spartan 501 Part of the original agreement was that we'd RfA an admin in your stead for until you got back, and then we'd see if the community felt that the admin who had taken your place was doing a good job or whether they wanted you to return to your position. With three new admins coming in, I don't know how I feel about RfAing a fourth. I'd at least like to see how the new admins perform before we consider increasing the size of the admin team. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:32, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I always thought that, even when H*Bad was here, we could use a few more admins. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 00:39, 11 August 2008 (UTC) That wasn't apart of the agreement, unless Relentless or you misunderstood. I said that I would have a RFA to come back, never said replace. You guys decided to RFA 3 admins to replace two admins and then myself. Basically all you are doing is just adding one more admin. Hope this doesn't damper the process going on. Oh and Rot, technically can you really see me as a new admin in retrospect I am actually one of the oldest admins on here. I know how to perform my tasks to the optimal efficiency that is needed by the community and the Admin Team. Thanks, H*bad (talk) H*Bad's got a point. He's the joint founder on this site and so i reckon he should re-fill that place. Whether he's a sysop or not he still helped in the founding of this site and you can't really take that position away. So he may as well be an admin. Cya in two weeks everyone! I'm not sure your getting what I'm saying...-- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 14:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) In the end, I don't think we should replace an admin, as an extra admin; if you listed the current ones, then listed the to-be ones, it'd come out the same. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:52, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I never said we should replace H*Bad, I'm just saying that, even when he was here, we needed a few more. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 16:32, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Well right now I am holding off on RFA voting with myself until about September, or 3 days after the current RFA voting is over with. I would much rather this not become any sort of a situation. Thanks, H*bad (talk) I thought you wanted us to RfA a filler admin for you. You were very specific on how the community would vote and everything. Perhaps I was mistaken. I'll see if I can't dig up my chat logs with RR from when he told me about the whole thing. Ah, here it is, and as a bonus, I have pieces of the chatlogs between you and RR. Obviously, I won't post all of them, not without your permission, at least, but after reading through it all again, I found a particular few lines that summarizes most of the agreement. : You should step down, and we will RfA to fill your shoes : Well by step down, what does that include? : If things get better for you : We'll do a confidence RfA to get you back--you'll get your criticism : yeah okay : Alright. : So I step down, then you guys have a RFA, then I come back with a confidence vote if the community still wants me, and yeah.... So unless I misinterpretted "fill your shoes" as a temporary filler because you were concerned with admin activity, that was the agreement. However, if you don't want to replace one of the admin, I'm not against having an extra admin on the team. Though, it almost feels unecessary to have so many admin, especially since almost all of them will be active, since we RfDA'd the two inactivities. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 20:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the IRC quoting, thats something I couldn't find. It sort of looks like it was RR's idea from the point that you started that quote. You didn't get the part where I starting talking to RR. Also, I was thinking really is it so bad to have more opinions on the team? Who knows what kind of new stuff we could pull out of the oven with such a great team that I can see coming! :) I can't wait, if I am reelcted of coarse, to be speaking with all of you guys and what kind of projects we can make together. With such a great team we might bring together some stuff that would bring in more and more users that would want to take part in this wiki. Thanks, H*bad (talk) I have what I perceive to be most if not all of the original IRC chatlogs in my Skype chatlogs, which automatically save. From what I read, the RfA was originally RR's idea, but it was an idea you were quite happy with. I also intentionally did not post the entire thing, as there are some things I feel the rest of the community doesn't need to know concerning the original reasons for you stepping down. Dealing with real life issues should be sufficient. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) No one is saying that the Admin Team doesn't want any new opinions. The concern is the size of the team. You have to admit, for a site with only 50 or so members, we have a lot of admins.... almost ten percent of the site population would be sysops! I'm not at all adverse to you rejoining the team, H*bad, and I doubt Rot is either, but the main concern would be the large size of the team if we automatically added you on. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Where there is a place, there is a need of leaders. I think that with more admins though you need not worry. I think really we are just over-thinking this a bit. Truthfully I have never been against having 7 or 8 admins. This gives us about a 24 hour stretch of admins. This gives us plenty of people to deal with problems whether it be in the morning, afternoon, or late at night. I mean I am on late at night to check out everything going on at the wiki. Also I will be explaining some part of my situation to the community as they have a right to know. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Unless all of the admin are in different time zones, we probably won't get a 24 hour stretch, we'll just have a lot more on in the smaller 12 hours that we are normally all on. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) OH! Make me an Admin PLZ! Australias in a different timezone from everywhere bar Hongkong :)...nah don't worry...just putting it out there though...u know, in case...if you actually do want 24 hour adminship Rot, really? I thought we had stretched almost the entire world on admins...jeez I was off...oh well. So when will the RFA end for the new admins anyways? At least this didn't turn into any horrible incident or problem with me coming back in, so far at least. I will be posting up my RFA stuff on a different forum and I will not be campaigning, if you want to vote for me go ahead if not then don't. I wish not to spam anyone you know? Thanks, H*bad (talk) Currently, the RfAs are slated to end August 31, and with the way that the second and third place keep changing, we'll keep it set to August 31 to make sure we get all the votes. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I should probably then do my RFA, what the first week of September? Oh and I will probably create another Forum for the RFA... Thanks, H*bad (talk) 01:03, 15 August 2008 (UTC)